Solitude ?
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Shadow croyait être détesté par tous, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Oneshot. Yaoi. Shadow x Sonic. Sonadow.


**Mon premier Yaoi ! Je suis contente. ;D * SBAFF ***

**Bref, le couple est Shadow x Sonic, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est un petit one-shot, donc ce n'est pas très long.**

**Mais bref, bonne lecture**~

* * *

À cette heure de l'après-midi, les rues étaient bondées. La plupart des gens présents se bousculaient et se disputaient ; ce qui était plutôt normal. Il y avait un festival qui fêtait l'anniversaire de Mobius. Il y avait de la forte musique, de petits jeux, des feux d'artifices et des concours. Hybrides et humains se mélangeaient entre eux, parlaient forts et riaient comment des soulons.

Shadow détestait ça. Il regardait tout ces gens s'amuser avec une mine indéchiffrable. Il était à l'écart de tous. Il se demandait comment tous ces gens pouvaient s'éclater autant à cause d'un anniversaire que le hérisson noir trouvait inutile. Il ne comprenait pas les humains, il ne les comprenait pas. Mais ce que les humains ne comprenaient pas c'était Shadow. Chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à côté de lui, il avait une mine horrifiée comme s'il craignait que celui-ci lui fasse du mal. Bon d'accord. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un ténébreux et d'un pas sociable, mais il n'allait pas se jeter sur quelqu'un pour le frapper. Ce n'était pas son genre. Enfin, par contre, seulement si cette personne le méritait. Mais Shadow ne frappait pas inutilement et … il ne fêtait pas non plus un anniversaire inutilement. Il n'aimait pas les fêtes ; Noel, Halloween, Pâque … étaient toutes des fêtes inutiles. Tout était inutile.

Shadow soupira d'un air excessif et décida de se trouver un endroit tranquille où il n'y aura pas cette musique qui lui cassait les oreilles. En chemin, il se cogna sur quelqu'un qui tomba par la chute. Le hérisson noir baissa les yeux pour voir qui lui avait foncé dessus. C'était une jeune humaine. Celle-ci s'excusa en bégayant et en disant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle partit ensuite presqu'en courant et en appelant sa mère.

Shadow l'ignora et sortit de la petite ville qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il s'assoit près d'un arbre où il y prit une grande inspiration. Il avait la vue de la ville juste sous les yeux. Il pouvait encore entendre le bruit de fond que faisait la musique, mais c'était moins pire. Personne n'était là. Il pouvait enfin se détendre en toute tranquillité. Il aimait la solitude.

De toute façon, même s'il aimerait être entouré de gens, ceux-ci ne les accepteraient pas. Ils avaient presque tous peur de lui. Les peu de gens qu'il fréquentait, il les détestait de toute façon. Pas question qu'il se lie d'amitié avec l'un d'eux. Il n'avait pas d'amis et il en n'aura jamais. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il ferma les yeux, goûtant cet instant de solitude …

« - Hey Shadooow~! S'exclama une voix enjoué que le hérisson noir détestait. »

Shadow leva les yeux et les plongea dans de yeux verts pommes. Voilà. La personne, qu'il détestait le plus au monde, était apparue devant lui. Ce hérisson bleu adoré par tout le monde. Sonic, le héro de Mobius. Le hérisson noir serra les poings. Il avait une soudaine envie de le frapper, parce qu'il l'avait dérangé dans un moment comme celui-ci, et parce qu'aussi, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Shadow le regardait avec un regard noir, et un petit sourire moqueur apparut aussitôt sur le visage du jeune hérisson bleu.

« - Qu'y a-t-il le ténébreux ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ? »

Shadow ignora complètement sa remarque inutile. Sonic lâcha un petit rire et s'assoit à côté de celui-ci. Il regardait très fixement Shadow, tandis que lui, il avait la tête tourné, ne voulant pas regarder son ennemi. Un silence régnait jusqu'à ce que le hérisson bleu bâille d'un air exagéré.

« - Tu es ennuyant, dit-il d'un ton normal. Que fais-tu tout seul de toute façon ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de cette petite fête ?

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici alors que tout le monde te réclame ? Ils veulent tous leur héro favori que moi je trouve très énervant. »

Sonic éclata de rire et mit une main sur l'épaule du hérisson d'une façon amicale. Shadow, pas habitué de recevoir ce genre de geste, sentit un son cœur se réchauffer. Il ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce sentiment, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, ça lui faisait même un peu de bien. Il se surprit lui-même. Sonic dégagea enfin sa main, sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Bah, tu sais, tous les héros ont aussi besoin de tranquillité. Quand j'arrive en plein milieu d'une foule, tout le monde m'entoure, alors j'avais un peu besoin de calme. »

Shadow ne répondit pas. Sonic était le contraire à lui : il cherchait la solitude, parce que les gens lui parlaient toujours, alors que Shadow, lui, cherchait la solitude, parce que les gens le détestaient. Mais ils avaient au moins un point commun : ils cherchaient tous les deux la solitude.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la ville. Shadow avait toujours son expression indéchiffrable et Sonic avait toujours son petit sourire. Le hérisson bleu se leva soudainement, regarda le hérisson noir et éclata de nouveau d'un rire inutile. De toute façon, pour Shadow, tout était inutile.

« - Je sais pourquoi tu fuis la fête, dit-il d'un ton calme, tu évites les gens qui te craint, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

- Je sais également que tu souffres pleinement de la solitude, mais tu ne veux pas le montrer. Tu crois que la solitude te plait, mais c'est loin d'être la vérité … »

Shadow baissa la tête. Comment le savait-il ? Et puis, avait-il tort ou avait-il raison ? Cherchait-il vraiment la solitude ou bien … ? Le hérisson noir ne savait pu quoi penser. Il était perdu. Une petite douleur lui pinça le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras l'entoure et qu'une tête se pose sur son épaule. Son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt ; il battait rapidement. Sonic lui donnait un câlin. C'était bien l'une des premières personnes qui lui en faisait un. Il sentit la respiration régulière du hérisson bleu lui chatouiller le creux de l'oreille.

« - Tu me demandes certainement pourquoi je sais tout ça, non ? Chuchota-t-il. Je t'observe toujours, Shadow, toujours … Tellement souvent que ça m'en fait peur … »

Shadow, surprit, se figea. Sonic l'observait toujours, alors qu'il avait plein d'amis ? Alors que tout le monde l'adorait ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était qu'un ténébreux qui faisait peur à tout le monde … Mais Shadow était tout de même étonné de savoir que ce que lui avait dit Sonic ne lui déplaisait pas. Lui aussi, il l'observait après tout, parce qu'il était jaloux de lui … ou bien était-ce pour une autre raison ? Le hérisson bleu allait de dégager, mais Shadow lui mit une main sur le dos, ne voulant pas que cela se termine. Sonic sourit et rougit très légèrement. Shadow était en fait quelqu'un de bien. Il le savait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, essayant de garder le plus de chaleur possible de l'autre.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui te déteste …

- Qui, alors, hein ? Qui ne me déteste pas ?

- Je te laisse deviner. »

Cette simple phrase l'énervait. Il voulait savoir bêtement qui ne le détestait pas, alors que c'était pourtant évident. Il sentit la bouche de Sonic lui frôler doucement la joue et son souffle lui chatouiller la peau. Un long frisson parcourut son dos. Shadow comprenait maintenant qui ne le détestait pas. Le hérisson noir entoura solidement ses bras autour de sa taille, rougissant légèrement. Il était content. Son cœur battait la chamade et une sensation agréable l'envahissait.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, murmura Sonic, mais j'ai toujours été attiré par toi. »

Lui aussi. Shadow aussi. Il croyait être jaloux de lui, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il admirait Sonic pour ce que lui n'était pas. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment se finisse, il voulait rester dans les bras de celui-ci encore plus longtemps.

« - Je t'aime Shadow … »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du ténébreux. Sonic, surprit, le regarda dans les yeux. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et soudainement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et se mirent à danser avec fugue. Shadow ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il était incroyablement heureux. Son cœur battait tellement rapidement … et cette chaleur qui l'entourait était agréable. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, et Sonic fut le premier à se dégager. Il regarda Shadow avec un petit sourire, déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota :

« - Tu ne seras plus seul, Shadow. Je resterai avec toi. C'est une promesse. »

Shadow sourit. Il était vraiment content …

**

* * *

**

**Fin**~

**Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires. Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. ;D**


End file.
